<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A kiss by GabycatStark13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689706">A kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabycatStark13/pseuds/GabycatStark13'>GabycatStark13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabycatStark13/pseuds/GabycatStark13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Asgard legends tell that the Gods would help us find our soulmate. Loki proves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Sif &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sif, Sif/Loki, Thor &amp; Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!<br/>It's 2020 and after 2019 killing everything in me I decided to try and post some headcanons that run through my mind where everyone is happy and there was no dying. Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgard’s library was an enormous place: the corridors were full with bookshelves and they ran, according to Loki’s calculus, for miles with no end. He’d already started to read some of them, not all of them, his mother said he was still very young for that, but he’d do it one day, that was for sure.<br/>
What he liked the most was when his mother gathered him and Thor together in front of the chimney and tell them stories of all kinds: Asgard’s war stories, small myths from very far away places like Midgard, legends, etc.<br/>
-... the Gods had mercy on the desperate lovers and decided to help them, and the generations to come, to find their other half- Frigga said, looking up from the book to look at her two sons, that were watching her expectantly.<br/>
-Wow, and how did they do that, mother- Thor interrupted, always wanting to know the end of the stories as soon as possible.<br/>
Frigga smiled: -They decided to use the most powerful love proof: a kiss. Lovers would find their other half, since they’re the only person they could kiss.<br/>
Loki rolled his eyes.<br/>
-Is there something wrong, sweetie?<br/>
He sighed: -I’m sorry mother, but that’s just impossible: dark forces getting people apart just because of a kiss? How does that even work when, for example, you kiss us goodnight?<br/>
-Because she’s our mother, duh- answered Thor, ignoring the look Frigga gave him.<br/>
-Well, my son, I think that’s because of the nature of our relationship. Also, I think this means a different kiss, one on the lips. Now, my children, time to go to bed, tomorrow’s a busy day.<br/>
-Tomorrow’s gonna be a normal day, just like the others, mother.<br/>
-Anyway it’s time to sleep now, honey, okay?<br/>
-Okay<br/>
Frigga took her children’s hands and led them to their bedrooms, helped them get on their pajamas and tuck them in the bed.<br/>
-Mom?- she heard, almost out of the bedroom.<br/>
-Yes, honey?<br/>
-Do you think the story is true?<br/>
-I don’t have a way to know, love, I’ve only kissed your father.<br/>
-Iugh, shut up, Loki- said Thor, snuggling into the blankets.<br/>
-Sweet dreams, my sons.</p>
<p>The next morning and Thor and Loki were walking to the training area. Thor was happy: he liked to walk around the beautiful palace: its golden columns shining with the sun, almost painting the way to the training area and see his friends. Loki, on the other side, wasn’t that cheerful. Thor’s friends didn’t like him, and neither did he liked them; they were all athletic, they liked to fight and train every day, almost all day, and to him that was just a no.<br/>
He would appear, maybe do a couple of exercises and then up to the balcony to read anything until his mother would show some mercy and teach him some magic stuff: something 100 times more interesting than just throwing punches here and there.<br/>
Thor’s friends were there when they finally arrived, already chatting and warming up. Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral, or The Warriors Three, as they liked to call themselves. There was also a girl: Lady Sif, she wasn’t that bad. Sif was almost as strong as Thor but skinnier; she was brave and sometimes liked to hear Loki tell his little tales.<br/>
-Hi Loki- Sif said and he just raised his hand a little.<br/>
-Ah, good old Loki, always so shy to talk to women- Fandral started and the others laughed. Loki didn’t want to get in trouble and was, sadly, getting used to their bad jokes, so he just rolled his eyes and went up to the armory: took a sword that wasn’t too heavy for him to hold, he also grabbed a small shield and closed his eyes, getting ready for the pain that was about to begin.<br/>
An hour passed at the arena before Loki went away; he was very proud of himself, every time he resisted a bit more, maybe one day his father would notice and tell him to stop training, that just wasn’t for him. After cleaning himself, he went to the balcony and took the book his mother read to him and Thor the night before: it could be just a silly topic, but he wanted to get to the center of the myth, the legend, or whatever it was.<br/>
He was so immersed in his reading that he didn’t realised when someone entered the room.<br/>
-Boo!- Sif screamed and jumped at him, making him drop the book to the floor. He sighed, brushed off the invisible dust on his coat and kneeled to pick up the book.<br/>
-Lady Sif- he said, sitting again on one of the couches -I’m guessing you’re pretty bored, since you haven’t changed your clothes.<br/>
Sif was still wearing her training clothes, with her knees scratched and dust everywhere. She tried to brush her golden hair but, seeing that it just wouldn’t give in, she left it how it was and sat next to him.<br/>
-What are you reading?<br/>
-Mother told us this story and I want to know if it’s true or not.<br/>
-Really? What is it about?<br/>
-You can’t kiss anyone that’s not your soulmate.<br/>
-Then how does my mother or my father or Heimdall kiss me goodnigth?<br/>
Loki smiled, someone got it. -Exactly, my lady. That’s what I’m up to, mother says that it's because they love us in a totally different way.<br/>
-Oh… do you need help?<br/>
-Oh, well, I don’t know, I haven’t…- with no warning, Sif kissed him on the lips. Not passionate at all, just a chaste kiss that lasted just a second, but it happened and that was enough. -I gotta go- said Sif, getting up and smiling at him. -Goodbye, Loki- she went off running and Loki was just looking at her direction. After a while he got up, took paper and ink and wrote on his best calligraphy: I, Loki of Asgard, declare that this myth is just that, a myth.</p>
<p>Years passed before Loki could give the myth a second thought, everything had changed. He didn’t go to the training area anymore, his magic was his priority now; his relationship with his father and Thor was getting tougher every day and Sif, well, they weren’t friends since he turned her beautiful golden hair into black hair.<br/>
He’d still go to Thor’s celebrations and it was in one of those when he remembered his studies from when he was younger. Thor invited Amora to the party, she wasn’t a very nice person, but what he disliked the most was her insane obsession she had with her brother, a thing he could just not understand: how could they like dumb Thor?<br/>
However, everybody was into the party when noticed Amora leaving. It wasn’t that he cared about her, but following her could led him to something 10 times more interesting than hearing Thor retell a story for the tenth time, so he followed her.<br/>
-Go away, Loki- she yelled between tears and some asgardian liquor, holding onto one of the palace majestic columns.<br/>
Loki took a napkin form his front pocket and handed it to her: -Dear Enchantress, I always warned you that falling in love with my brother was the most stupid thing to do, why didn’t you pay attention?<br/>
Amora took the napkin out of his hand and cleaned her face: -I think he’s in love with that Sif bitch.<br/>
-Sif, you say?- Loki got near her, resting on the same column.<br/>
Amora rolled her eyes: -Yes, her. Why is everyone so obsessed over her? She isn’t even that pretty, I’m prettier, don’t you think?<br/>
-Hey, hey, I’m not obsessed with Sif, okay?, it’s just that it’s impressive that someone that knows Thor for so long could love him.<br/>
-Oh- Amora’s eyes lit up, tears aside -I see. You like her.<br/>
-Enchantress, you must go to the healing room now, your hearing is atrophied.<br/>
-Okay- Amora’s green eyes got even greener -then kiss me, Trickster. Prove to me that your heart is not compromised with her and I’ll leave you alone.<br/>
Loki brushed the nonexistent dust off his coat and got in front of Amora, what wrong could possibly do to just kiss her? He could always brush his teeth again later. He took her by her arms and closed his eyes, but the touch of her lips never arrived; upset, he opened his eyes, expecting to find some dumb trick but what he saw confused him: Amora had her eyes closed and was expecting the kiss, just like he was.<br/>
He shook his head and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible: got closer and closer to her face but at some centimeters from her lips he just couldn’t get closer, he tried and tried but just couldn’t. Amora opened her eyes, equally weirded out, looked up to Loki’s face and, after a few seconds, ran away. Loki leaned on the column once again, looking at nothing, could this be possible? then only one thought was on his mind: Lovers would find their other half, since they’re the only person they could kiss</p>
<p>He waited for a very long time in front of Sif’s room until she come back. When she looked up and saw him, she frowned.<br/>
-What are you doing here, Loki?<br/>
-Such an ungrateful lady, aren’t you? You should thank me that I came to visit you here.<br/>
-I won’t thank anyone because I didn’t ask for anything, now, what do you want?- she said, walking past him and opening the door. She then entered the room leaving the door cracked, a silent invitation for him to take.<br/>
Loki ran a hand through his hair: -I know our relationship hasn’t been exactly what you’d call, uh, cordial.<br/>
Sif nodded and sat on a chair by her bed: -Whose fault is that?<br/>
-Okay yes. Look, I will admit it, those were just children playing around and…<br/>
She arched an eyebrow: -That’s why you’re here? to apologize?<br/>
-No, look- Loki walked to the bed and sat -what I want to talk about with you is Amora.<br/>
She rolled her eyes: -I’m sorry, I don’t feel like talking about her right now.<br/>
-She’s in love with Thor.<br/>
-Good for her, congratulations, what does that have to do with me?<br/>
-She tried to kiss me.<br/>
Sif finally stopped interrupting him and got very quiet, looking for something to say next. Loki looked at her and, after a few seconds, said: -She tried to kiss me… but she couldn’t<br/>
-What?- she said<br/>
Loki leaned on to her a bit: -I am telling you that we literally could not kiss, it was as if some invisible barrier was between us.<br/>
She shook her head: Okay, okay, Loki. What does that even mean?<br/>
-Don’t you remember?<br/>
-Remember what?<br/>
-A long time ago my mother told Thor and I a story.<br/>
-Oh yeah, yes, now I remember. I thought you said it was false.<br/>
-Well I can’t think of any other explanation.<br/>
-Come on, Loki, it looks like you don’t know Amora anymore, how do you know she wasn’t the one tricking you? do you really believe…?<br/>
Loki interrupted her: -I don’t believe anything, Sif. I just came here to tell you.<br/>
Sif got quiet once again. At first, she tried to think on any awful joke that Loki and Amora could be playing, but another thought was bigger and louder: after she kissed Loki that day she didn’t kiss pretty much anyone, a warrior’s life was very tiring and left little time to think on that, at least for her. Tired, she got off the chair.<br/>
-Well, time to prove it, once again- she grabbed Loki’s clothes and pulled him up as well -I really hope, for your own health, that this isn’t one of your stupid jokes.<br/>
-Of course not.<br/>
She looked at him and then closed her eyes as she was getting closer to his lips, almost waiting for an invisible force to stop her, but there was nothing. She shook her head and tried to kiss him, this time for real, and then felt Loki’s hands caressing her cheeks and hair, and deepening the kiss.<br/>
Time kept going on and, between kisses, they both ended on her bed: Loki under her, caressing her back and her hands on his face. After some minutes Sif got away, still smiling. Loki opened his eyes and tried to smile his best at her.</p>
<p>The morning after Loki was looking for Frigga. He wander through the palace until a guard told him that she was in the garden, he should’ve know. He walked faster and saw her taking care of some beautiful flowers.<br/>
-Mother!- he said and sat on a bench.<br/>
-My dear, come see this flowers.<br/>
-Yes, of course, mother, I have to tell you something<br/>
-You didn’t make any of your antics, did you?<br/>
-No, mother. This is about you<br/>
Frigga left alone a flower and turned around to see him.<br/>
-What about them, love?<br/>
-Do you remember that one about a kiss? Well, I… no, I didn’t… Amora wanted to kiss me, but she couldn’t, so…- Loki paused when he saw his mother’s face: a big, bright smile was on it.<br/>
He narrowed his eyes: -Mother, what did you do?<br/>
Frigga laughed a little and sat next to him: -Love, it’s only a myth. I just wanted to play with you a little bit, I know how much you love tricks. So I looked up to some enhancement that could work equally to the legend and, well, it worked.<br/>
Loki went silent.<br/>
Frigga touched his shoulder: -Hey, it’s okay, honey- she moved her hands and a yellowish glow left Loki’s body -It’s undone now, you can go and kiss Amora if you want.<br/>
-No, mother, I don’t want to kiss Amora… I kissed Sif.<br/>
-Oh, my baby boy has grown.<br/>
-No, mother, I kissed mom with the enhancement on.<br/>
Frigga smiled: -Well, honey, you already know what does that mean- she got up and left the garden, leaving Loki with his thoughts. He smiled: he liked what that meant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>